Various forms of cross-flow heat exchangers have been known in the past, but most have been constructed of numerous different parts and have been difficult to assemble. Examples of structures of this type and including some of the basic structure of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,093,968, French Pat. No. 580,039 and French Pat. Addition No. 29,315.